Blanca nieves y los siete asesinos
by Akari Walker
Summary: Una princesa, siete asesinos, una manzana envenenada (?) Un cuento de hadas muy diferente al que te imaginas está por comenzar… Karma x Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

" **Blanca nieves y los siete asesinos"**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Ansatsu pertenecen a su creador, solamente los tome prestados para divertirnos un poco.

 **Primer acto: Festival Anual**

Era el último año de la prestigiosa Escuela Secundaria Kunugigaoka, enfocada en la excelencia entre sus estudiantes pero como todo en esta vida también tenía su lado oscuro, su talón de Aquiles, la piedra en el zapato… la clase 3-E.

Era lo que su Director consideraba el desecho de la humanidad, el final de la cadena alimenticia… un espacio con recursos que perfectamente podrían ser mejor empleados si esta clase desapareciera, y así poder implementar, lo que él consideraba, la manera "efectiva" de enseñar. Solo algo se interponía entre sus planes y era ese monstruo amarillo al que debía desaparecer a cualquier precio…

En las penumbras de su oficina sus ojos de superioridad resaltaban, tendría que hacerlo personalmente si quería que las cosas funcionaran como debían de ser… manejar las riendas para la destrucción completa de Koro sensei y la clase 3-E.

 ****Clase 3-E****

-Buenos días mina san –saludaba el pulpo profesor, moviendo sus tentáculos como solía hacer cuando estaba emocionado – Hoy es un hermoso día para el asesinato Nuruujujuju comenzaremos pasando lista.

-Itona san…

-Presente - dijo al mismo tiempo que este, junto a sus compañeros de clases disparaban a quema ropa contra el profesor con balas anti-sensei.

-Nagisa San – continúo el profesor nombrando a los estudiantes, moviéndose a una velocidad que parecía que todas las balas e incluso sus alumnos se movían en cámara lenta. Desplazándose a lo largo y ancho del salón, tomándose la molestia de usar sus clones para mejorar la postura de algunos alumnos y brindarles así una mejor puntería ante su objetivo.

Las balas y el ruido de las detonaciones llenaban por completo el salón sin embargo ninguna de ellas logró rosar siquiera al profesor.

-Parece que todos estas presentes-dijo finalmente cerrando el libro de la listas - bien hecho mina san – al mismo tiempo que un circulo verde de aprobación se reflejaba en su rostro.

Koro sensei ese era el nombre del profesor encargado de la clase 3-E, una amenaza para el Gobierno, una amenaza para el mundo entero, los estudiantes de la clase-E tenían como misión principal el asesinarlo antes de la graduación.

-Como todos sabrán mina san El Festival del año escolar está a punto de comenzar y nuestra participación como clase-E es la de recrear una obra de teatro – explicó – y la seleccionada para este año es "Blanca nieves y los siete asesinos".

Silencio general…

-Creo que hay un error en el título Koro sensei, ¿se refiere a Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos?-

-No hay ninguno error con el título Kayano san me tomé la libertad de reescribir la historia mientras veía mi novela favorita "Dos mujeres y un asesino".

-Ahora su color es rosa – pensó Nagisa, quien prestaba especial atención a los cambios de ánimo del profesor y tomaba nota en su libreta – Debilidad #35 de Koro sensei es sensible ante las novelas de transmisión nocturna.

-Como les decía, he hecho una pequeña modificación en el título y contenido para que sea acorde a nuestra clase y no perdamos su objetivo principal "El asesinato"– mientras repartía a velocidad de match 20 los guiones de la obra.

-Vaya esto se ve interesante- Comentó el pelirrojo dándole una pequeña hojeada al manuscrito.

-Te refieres a esta parte "Y entonces él la tomó con sus tentáculos amarillos y la beso apasionadamente" – leyó Itona

-¡Ahhhhh! No leas esa parte que vergüenza que vergüenza – Ahora su color era rosado nuevamente con chapitas, al mismo tiempo que cubría su rostro con los tentáculos.

Debilidad #36 de Koro sensei se avergüenza con las escenas románticas que el mismo escribe – Nota mental: Muchas cosas ya dejaban de tener sentido.

 ****Unos minutos después de la conmoción****

-Propongo que todos lean la obra y audicionen para los papeles, verán que en cada uno de los personajes muestran características específicas que los harán idóneos para el papel.

\- Ehh! ¿En serio? Propongo a Nagisa kun para Blanca Nieves.

\- ¡Karma kun! Jamás me pondría un vestido- dijo el peliceleste alterado

-¿En serio? Yo recuerdo que ya lo has hecho – saca su celular buscando una foto en especial, mientras saca la lengua burlonamente.

-¡No te atrevas Karma Kun!

-No me parece mal la idea, en la historia del asesinato hay muchos hombres asesinos vestidos de mujeres.

-Isogai kun ¿Tú también?

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después?- Dijo el profesor

-O nunca…- respondió en susurro

-Yo… yo podría hacer la pócima para la manzana – habló Okuda Manami

-Es una obra para el festival no para matarlo de verdad

-¡Gomen!

\- No se precipiten Mina san todos pueden participar, lean la obra esta noche y la discutiremos por la mañana – Amplia su sonrisa aún mas de ser posible – Feliz noche de lectura a todos Nuruujujuju

 ****Esa misma noche****

Luego de haber preparado la cena a su madre y haber lavado los platos cumpliendo el acuerdo entre ambos de ayudarle más en los quehaceres del hogar, Nagisa se dispuso a ir a su recamara recostarse en su cama y leer la obra.

No había ni leído la primera página cuando recibió un mensaje de su amigo pelirrojo.

"Deberías considerar el papel principal Nagisa Kun he visto ya algunos diseños para el vestuario"

-Karma kun… - Gotita en su cabeza, resignado al ver que al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea, leyó el título de la obra nuevamente antes de caer lentamente en un profundo sueño.

 ****Fin del capítulo****

¡Hola a todos! Tengo tanto tiempo de no escribir un fic que ya me siento un poco oxidada XD en fin espero que esta idea sea de su agrado y sobre todo que puedan dejarme sus reviews que alimentan la imaginación de su servidora y que aumenten las posibilidades de que Nagisa kun use un vestido ;)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2 Espejito, espejito

**Segundo Acto: Espejito, espejito**

Unas gotas de rocío en su mejilla hicieran que el peliceleste despertara poco a poco, mientras distinguía con dificultad los rayos de sol de un nuevo día, ¿Dónde estaba? No era su habitación…ni si quiera parecía estar dentro de una.

-Nagisa sama ¿Que está haciendo aquí?

-¿Eh?¿Sama?- sin aun poder distinguir a la persona que lo llamaba…

-Su madre lo castigará de nuevo por quedarse aquí, no es lugar para una princesa el dormir en los jardines…

-¿Princesa?¿Jardines?…¿princesa?

Definitivamente seguía dormido, él era todo menos una princesa debía haber una clase de error y su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada todo a raíz de la historia de Korosensei y los comentarios de Karma kun, ¡sí! eso debía ser. Pero la chica frente a él no parecía estar bromeando…

-¿Ritsu? – la identificó finalmente

-A sus órdenes Nagisa Sama –Mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

La chica estaba allí frente a él, como una chica completamente normal, es decir sin una caja llena de armas de por medio, por el contrario parecía de carne y hueso. Vestía un vestido largo de época nada ostentoso en color blanco y café. Luego dirigió la mirada a lo que él estaba usando…

Un vestido de falda larga con revuelos y detalle de piedras preciosas era celeste con toques blancos. En la parte de arriba un corsé tan ceñido a su figura que parecía un milagro que pudiera estar respirando, las mangas caían delicadas hasta sus muñecas pero dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Definitivamente esto ya no era normal.

-Ritsu… creo que aún estoy dormido – y volvió a colocarse entre el verde pasto disponiéndose a dormir con la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad cuando despertara…

-¡Nagisa sama! ¡No estoy jugando!- la Reina se molestará con usted y me castigará si la dejo aquí – mientras lo jaloneaba.

-¡Nada de esto tiene sentido Ritsu chan! Déjame dormir aquí – se negaba a ser parte de esa realidad…

-No dejaré que eso pase…Su… su madre la Reina se ¡pondrá furiosa!… además Nagisa sama este día cumple los 15 años es decir que dentro de muy… poco tendrá que casarse…

-Ca…¡Casarme! –Debía estar de broma…

Pero justo en ese momento alguien se les unía a la conversación…

-El matrimonio solo es un paso inevitable Nagisa chan, no tienes por qué tener miedo- sonreía tiernamente.

-Kanzaki chan…

-Señorita es un alivio que este aquí…-Respondió la peli rosa.

 ****Dentro del castillo****

Cierta cabellera rubia caminaba despampanante entre los elegantes pasillos del castillo, dejando boquiabierta a cualquiera que se topara en su camino. Era hermosa ella lo sabía, tenía todo para conquistar a quien quisiera sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, su belleza y astucia habían cautivado incluso al antiguo Rey de aquellas tierras. Era una lástima que este muriera al poco tiempo de haberla convertido en Reina y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También en madrastra.

Pero tal narcisismo debía ser alimentado… no por comentarios mundanos que solo endulzaban sus oídos, sino por algo más divino… algo o alguien de su plena confianza y amor… su espejo mágico.

Caminaba hasta su habitación como era costumbre, dictando las órdenes precisas de no ser molestada aún si eso incluyera que el reino se callera en pedazos, ese momento era para ella y para nadie más.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y camino hasta su lugar secreto celosamente escondido entre las paredes de sus aposentos, rodeado de joyas y lujos asomaba entre una de las paredes un espejo de cristal del más fino labrado jamás forjado, sin duda digno de una Reina como ella.

-Espejito, espejito en la pared salúdame como debe ser –decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo al rostro que aparecía entre los cristales.

-Irina … de nuevo estas aquí – le contesto el hombre del espejo, este tenía una mirada bastante seria enmarcada por unas cejas bastantes llamativas, y por muy impresionante que fuera no parecía caer ante los encantos y coqueteos de la rubia.

\- Awww! Karazuma espejito… ¡no me digas eso!, sabes que vengo especialmente por ti – su voz era más aguda y seductora.

-Vienes a hacer la misma pregunta de todos los días – contestaba asteado por la actitud tan infantil de la Reina.

-Mmmmm lo haces escuchar tan malo – dijo con puchero.

-Solo pregunta de una vez….

-Karazuma espejito dime quien es la más hermosa de todo el reino

-La más hermosa es NagisaNieves.

-Ya sabía que yo….- se detuvo en seco en lo que las palabras del espejo se procesaban en su cabeza- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que la más hermosa de este reino es Nagisa Nieves…

-Debe haber un error… -se apresuró a decir- Además…- se acercó al espejo –¿Nagisa es un chico? Como puede ser ¡la más hermosa! – Mientras sacaba de entre el escote de su vestido un cuchillo que clavó en la pared sin piedad a un lado de espejo mágico.

-Mmmm las estadísticas no mienten, a pesar de ellos Nagisa Nieves es la doncella más hermosa del reino, siempre lo ha sido pero por su corta edad no podía ser considerada para tal recuento. Ahora a sus quince primaveras te puedo asegurar que es la chica más codiciada del reino… y tú eres la segunda.

-Eso no lo será por mucho tiempo….-

 ****Fin del capítulo****

 **¡Hola a todos! Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada contra Irina sensei XD pero necesitaba a alguien para el papel de madrastra y ella me parece perfecta *-***

 **También agradecer a Guest por mi review! Y a todos lo que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Una fiesta?

**Tercer acto: ¿Una fiesta?**

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Irina?- Conocía a la Reina y su vanidad por lo que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-No me mal interpretes Karasuma espejito- quita el cuchillo de la pared con la misma facilidad con el que lo clavó, para luego pasarlo sugestivamente por sus labios rojos carmín, su cuello hasta esconderlo nuevamente en el escote de su vestido- Después de todo Nagisa es como un hijo para mí – Sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Un hijo? ¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédulo la figura en el espejo.

-¡Por supuesto!, Lo único que quiero es su bienestar como cualquier otra madre querría- mientras caminaba hacia uno de los suaves sillones de la habitación y poder así recostarse en él sin perder en ningún momento la picardía y la sensualidad en cada uno de sus movimientos – Veras, el ya cumplió los quince años y es hora que siente cabeza ¿No es así? Además si lo piensas bien ¿Cómo podría ser él, la doncella más codiciado del reino si ya le pertenece a otro? Y por supuesto, en el trayecto deberá abandonar el reino… Solo así yo seguiré siendo la más bella.

-¿Piensas casarlo tan joven?

-Karasuma espejito ¿En qué tiempo vives? ya está en edad de casarse ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!, ya no es un niño. Ahora, si esto no funciona me veré obligada a tomar otras medidas más… letales ¿quizás?- le guiña un ojo- Aunque sé que no sería nada fácil, tengo entendido que mi difunto esposo le enseñó muy bien, pero como todo en esta vida siempre existe un arma debajo del vestido – lanza un beso en dirección del espejo - ahora si me disculpas – se levanta -Tengo una fiesta de candidatos que planear…

 ****En otro reino no muy lejos de allí****

-¿Dónde está ese idiota?-

-Príncipe Asano, si se refiere a su hermano el príncipe K…-Intento responder un chico de cabellos oscuros antes de ser interrumpido.

-¡Por supuesto que me refiero a ese idiota! , No puedo creer que tengamos la misma sangre- dijo con repugnancia.

-Para tu desgracia la tienen Asano.

-Padre…

¡El Rey!-Dijo aquel plebeyo haciendo reverencia.

-Ya lo sabes, solo uno de ustedes será mi sucesor –se acerca por detrás a su hijo lo suficiente para que solo pueda ser escuchado por este.

Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de un aura oscura que podría ponerle la carne de gallina a cualquiera.¡ Era su padre! Entonces… ¿Por qué le parecía que estaba tratando con un demonio?

-¿Tendrás lo necesario para serlo?

Se aparta instintivamente de su lado –Siempre lo he tenido, ¡siempre he sido el mejor!

-Entonces pruébalo – sentencio desafiante- y sobre todo no me hagan perder el tiempo con las niñerías de ambos. ¡Busca a tu hermano en seguida! Hay algo que debo informarles.

-Si padre…

 ****En la habitación de la princesa (?)****

Finalmente y luego de muchos minutos de tratar de convencerlo de que esto no era un sueño, lograron que el peliceleste entrara al castillo ante la mirada atónita de muchos de los sirvientes hombres y mujeres por igual, boquiabiertos frente la hermosa figura de la princesa quien había sido escoltada hasta su habitación, eso no podía ser más incómodo…

-¡ Kanzaki chan…Esto definitivamente no puede ser real! -Veía su figura reflejada en el espejo en su habitación

-¿De que estas hablando? te ves hermosa.

-Ese es el problema…- dijo en un susurro.

Su primera idea fue cambiar el vestido por algo "masculino" grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su closet estaba repleto de prendas de alta costura, ¡vestidos! Unos más atrevidos que otros, Según Ritsu todos sugerencias de su madrastra, la Reina.

-Nagisa chan… te preocupas demasiado – sonrió la pelinegra- muchas chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar además lo más seguro es que encuentren a un príncipe muy atractivo y caballeroso para ti.

-¿Un príncipe? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Kanzaki chan? Tu sabes que yo soy un…

-¡Nagisa Sama! ¡No puede decirlo!-

-¿Ritsu?- no entendía, acaso quería decir con ello... ¿Que nadie más sabía que era un chico?

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió la pelinegra confundida-¿Qué tu eres qué?

-Yo… Yo

No pudo continuar, las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a la Reina Irina I ante ellos.

-¡Su majestad! –Ambas chicas hicieron reverencia.

-¿Bitch sensei?...

-¡Como me llamaste mocoso del demonio! hahaha quiero decir, Nagisa chan que cosas dices, puedes llamarme madre ¿recuerdas? Ahora ustedes, déjenme a solas con mi hija.

-En seguida…

-¡Por cierto! Si me doy cuenta que están escuchando detrás de la puerta, las castigaré y sería una pena que algo les pasara a sus bonitos rostros…

-¡Si su majestad!- Ambas chicas se retiraron inmediatamente del recinto sin mirar atrás.

-Ahora querido Nagisa chan, vengo a notificarte que esta noche celebraré un baile en tu honor por tus quince años y de paso buscaremos a tu futuro esposo, ¿No te parece una gran noticia?

-¿Eh? Pero yo no…

-No te he permitido responder Nagisa chan.

-Si Bit… mirada asesina –Si madre…

-Ya estás en la edad de hacerlo, pediré que te preparen el baño con las mejores cremas y mieles de todo el palacio, tu piel debe estar tersa para esta noche – lo toma de la barbilla-Tu vestido también está en camino… no puede haber errores, las invitaciones ya fueron repartidas, y sobre todo no intentes pasarte de listo.

-Si madre…

Y sin decir una palabra la Reina lo dejo solo… o quizás ¿no?

-Y ahora… ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?

-¡Yo! huruhuhuhu , Nagisa kun no estás solo-

 ****Fin del capítulo****

 **¡Hola a todos! Al fin actualice! XD Me gané algún review? Será? XD**


End file.
